Pendant la pause
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: La vie au Black Fang, bien qu'un peu sectaire, n'est peut-être pas aussi dure et restrictive que ce que l'on croit. Petit récit amusant des banalités de la vie de ses membres.


Tous droits réservés à Nintendo, Intelligent System.

* * *

Pendant la pause

Comme chaque fin d'après midi, une forte odeur de tabac régnait dans la salle commune du Black Fang et les volutes de fumée lui donnaient une atmosphère un peu mystique. La pièce était assez sombre. Une seule fenêtre faisait jonction avec le monde extérieur, laissant pénétrer une faible lueur tamisée par un épais rideau rongé aux mites… A l'extrémité de ce raie de lumière se trouvait l'homme à l'origine du dit nuage, qui ombrageait encore un peu plus la grande salle…

-« Lloyd ! On t'a pourtant déjà dit de fumer dehors ! » S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le fumeur se leva en baillant, retirant nonchalamment ses pieds de la table où il les avait posés.

-« Oui, ça aussi on t'a déjà dit que c'était dégoutant… Tes bottes sont toujours pleines de boue et tu en étales sur la table où l'on va manger dans moins d'une heure, cela signifie que… »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car l'homme la coupa.

-« Ouais, ouais, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir passer l'éponge. T'as qu'à demander à « l'Ouragan », il n'est bon qu'à ça ! » Ricana t-il.

-« T'es pas sérieux ! Ton frère au moins il ne fait pas ça ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille agacée par le comportement irresponsable de son demi-frère.

-« Nino, Nino, Nino… Ne me compare pas à Linus. Tu sais bien que lui est docile comme… »

Lloyd non plus n'acheva pas sa phrase car il aperçu l'ombre qui se dressait derrière lui et qui obstruait la fenêtre.

-« Docile comme quoi ? » Reprit une voix plus aigue que la sienne.

-« Oh, tiens petit frère ! Déjà rentré de mission ? » Interrogea Lloyd, qui essayait de faire une digression.

-« Moi au moins je chôme pas ! Et puis change pas de sujet ! Qu'est ce que j'ai moi ? »

-« Mais rien, Nino me rappelait juste ô combien tu étais plus sage que moi ! » Répondit sarcastiquement Lloyd. C'était ce genre d'attitude qui énervait Linus qui ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Il était peut-être grand et sympathique mais il n'était pas très futé. Lloyd était plus intelligent mais moins fort que lui et ils ne le savaient que trop bien. C'est pourquoi Linus avait l'impression que son grand frère qu'il admirait tant, se moquait toujours de lui.

-« Grrr ! Continues et je te frappe ! » Lança agressivement Linus.

-« Oh, du calme, on ne peut plus plaisanter ici ! » Déclara Lloyd qui toussa bruyamment.

-« Si tu arrêtais de fumer, ça ne t'arriverait pas… » Répliqua Nino.

Linus explosa de rire.

-« Quel tableau pitoyable ! Le fameux « Loup Blanc » S'étouffe !

Lloyd frappa violemment son frère au visage.

-« ça recommence… » Soupira Nino.

-« Tu me cherches ? » Gronda Linus. Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Lloyd et il lui rendit son coup plus brutalement encore. Ce grand gaillard ne contrôlait pas toujours sa force.

Nino avait beau se dire que c'était une sorte de démonstration de leur affection fraternelle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins effrayée de voir ces deux se battre aussi sauvagement. Si elle devait se marier, elle choisirait un homme plus calme et réservé que ces deux là. Un homme un peu comme Jaffar : mystérieux et peu loquace…

Elle observait le duel, espérant qu'aucun des deux ne se blesse sérieusement mais elle savait aussi que leur père arriverait tôt ou tard, séparant ses impulsifs de fils d'un seul regard. Ils étaient peut-être un peu rustres sur les bords, mais jamais ils ne désobéiraient ou manqueraient de respect à leur père : Brendan Reed, créateur du redouté Black Fang…

* * *

Voilà une petite histoire sur les fâcheuses habitudes des membres du Black Fang, trop souvent incompris en raison de leur coopération avec Nergal. Ils n'en demeurent pas moins des personnages intéressants, alors je ne sais pas, peut être que je continuerais cette fanfic de temps en temps. J'aimerais bien inclure Legault, alias l'Ouragan, avant qu'il ne déserte! Avis/Critique, Défoulez-vous.


End file.
